The Stallion of Mexicolt
by RainbowLlamaRandom5
Summary: It all started with a glowing book. Next thing you know, the Mane 6 of My Little Pony have a new enemy to destroy known as... The Stallion of Mexicolt. With a weird board game, the Mane 6 go on an adventure to destroy the enemy once in for all, that was locked up. But he has powers nopony has ever seen and techniques nopony has ever experienced! Enjoy!
1. The Stallion of Mexicolt

Twilight Sparkle walked into her library, with Spike following. The little dragon had cardboard boxes in his paws. "Where do you want these Twilight?"

"Over there Spike. Let's get packing. I need to get rid of some of these old books."

"Where are they going?"

"I'm going to donate them."

"That's nice of you." Spike set down the boxes and started to go through the books. "Which books are we getting rid of?"

"The really old books. Books that don't have any purpose for me anymore." Spike nodded and pulled out a beat up book.

"Like this one Twilight?" Twilight brought the book over to her with her alicorn magic.

"Yes." Twilight put the book into one of the cardboard boxes. It took a couple hours. Soon, the boxes were filled to the top with old books. Spike ran across the shelves, dusting them off so Twilights new books would have a nice spot. Twilight continued searching through the last shelf.

"That all Twilight?"

"No. Spike, go check to see if my books came in." The dragon nodded and headed out the door. Twilight Sparkle magically pulled books in-and-out to check them. Twilight put the last book back in the shelf. As she started to fly down to the floor, she noticed a light coming from the shelf. Curious, she flew up to the shelf. "What's this?" Flying higher and higher, she came face-to-face with the light. Twilight shielded her eyes and reached out to the light. She felt the outline of a book in the light, so she pulled it out. When she pulled it out, Twilight realized that the book was glowing. A slam of the door caused Twilight to fall, with the book landing on top of her. "Ow."

"Oh, sorry Twilight. I didn't mean to scare you." Spike innocently approached Twilight. "What's that?"

"I don't know. I found this book in the shelf. It was glowing!" Spike looked at the book in awe.

"I haven't seen that one before. Can you read the title?"

"It's too bright!" Twilight struggled to get up on her legs. Once she was up, she studied the front cover. The glowing had dimmed and she could finally read it.

"What does it say?"

"The title itself is written in another language." Spike looked over Twilights shoulder to get a look. He reached out to open the book, when Twilight levitated him out of the way. "I want to open with the girls." Spike shrugged. The two walked out of the house and headed for the girls houses.

"First stop, Sugarcube Corner." Twilight and Spike walked up to the little shop where, there friend Pinkie Pie, lives and works. Spike walked up to the door and knocked. Suddenly, the door flew open and Pinkie Pie came out.

"Hi Twilight! What's up?"

"Hi Pinkie! We need you to come with us."

"Why?"

"We found this…book and it's weird."

"A book? Why is it so weird? No judging Twilight."

"It was glowing." Pinkies eyes lit up at that.

"Glowing? Have you opened it?"

"Not yet. I want to open it with everyone."

"OH! Ok I'm coming!" With a big smile, Pinkie Pie bounced out of the building. Twilight laughed when she saw Gummy, Pinkies pet alligator, biting Pinkies tail.

Next, the three headed for Carousel Boutique. As they approached, they could hear there friend Rarity sewing away on her new line. She was humming, and it sounded like she was moving around, a lot. Pinkie jumped up to the door and knocked.

"Ding dong!" All the commotion stopped immediately at the sound of Pinkie's high-pitched voice. Rarity, speedily but gracefully, walked to the door.

"Oh hello my friends! What brings you darlings here?" Pinkie took in a deep breath and quickly explained everything. "Oh my. A glowing book?"

"Yes! And Twilight won't open it tell were all here."

"Alright. Make it quick though. My new line still needs to get finished. Oh and I'm a mess!" The three hadn't even taken the time to notice that Rarity was covered in measuring tapes, material, and thread. Not-to-mention her mane was a "rat's nest."

"One moment please." Rarity slammed the door and rushed to get cleaned up. In a flash Rarity popped out the door. Her mane was it luscious, curly self and her coat was sparkling. Spikes mouth dropped and his pupils turned to hearts. Of course, Rarity didn't notice. "Where are we off to?"

"Sweet Apple Acres."

The group walked down a dirt path to a farm where there friend Applejack lives and works. The fields were covered with apple trees. At the moment, Applejack was bucking apples. Big Mac, her brother, and Apple Bloom, her sister, were out on the fields also. Twilight flew over to Applejack, startling her.

"What in tarnation? Oh! Hey Twilight. What brings you here?"

"I found this weird book and I want to open it when we are all together."

"Ok." Applejack turned toward Big Mac. "Hey Big Mac! Do you think you could do the buckin' while I'm gone? I will only be a bit."

"Yup."

"Ok thanks!" Applejack turned. "Let's go get Fluttershy and Rainbow!"

The group of five went to pick up Fluttershy up at her small cottage. Fortunately, Rainbow Dash, their other friend, was there as well. Twilight flew up to meet the two pegasus' in the sky. "Hey girls!"

"What's up Twilight?" Rainbow Dash sped over to Twilight.

"Ok. Long story short, I found this weird book and I want to look at it all together."

"Fine with me. How about you Fluttershy?"

"Oh…um…ok." The three flew down to meet with the others. They decided to settle under a big oak tree by the Everfree Forest. It was close to Fluttershy's house, so she decided to bring a little picnic blanket for the gang to sit on. Once they all got settled, Twilight pulled out the book. "Here it is." It was dimly glowing. Rarity's eyes widened at the beautiful gold that lined the book.  
"Oh my. That is a beautiful book." Rainbow took a liking to the glowing.

"Yeah! It's pretty awesome!" Pinkie started bouncing again, with Gummy still biting on her tail.

"What does it say?" Twilight shrugged.

"Actually, I don't know. It's written in another language." Rainbow picked up the book and flew into the air.

"Then why are we looking at it if we can even read it?"

"Well it was glowing. That's weird so I thought we could figure it out."

"Ok then lets look at it!" Rainbow floated down and handed Twilight the book. The gang gathered around her, wondering what they would find inside. Twilight wanted to open it, but while the others wondered, she was actually scared.

"Open it Twilight dear!" Twilight turned her head and had one eye closed as she opened the book. The books pages glowed with so much power, the ponies had to shield there eyes before they got blinded by the intense light. Twilight was the first to attempt to look at the book. The light had dimmed. The other ponies noticed the change in light and opened their eyes. They all studied the pages. Fluttershy flew to get a good look.

"Blank?" Rainbow flew up to Fluttershy's height.

"Blank? What do you mean blank?" Twilight was shocked.

"It's blank. The pages are all…" Twilight was interrupted by the sound the book was making. It was vibrating in Twilights hooves. She dropped the book and stepped back. Purple words started to appear on the books pages. They waved as they appeared. Pinkie Pie leaned in close to see what the words said.

_The Stallion of Mexicolt has been freed from his prison. By opening this book, you have brought a great curse upon the land of Equestria!_

The ponies gasped at what the book said. Fluttershy trembled in the air.

"The Stallion of Mexicolt?" Words continued to appear.

_With this book you can find all the clues that were left behind._

Rainbow laughed. "So this is just a big scavenger hunt?" Rarity stared at the book.

"So how do we find the clues?"

_This book will give you obstacles, obstacles you ALL must pass. Once you have passed an obstacle, a clue will appear. Follow the clue, get the next obstacle, and destroy The Stallion once and for all! But be warned, this is no normal Stallion. With face of black and mane of fire, he has magic none of you has ever seen! He will do all he can to get revenge on the ponies of Equestria!_

Fluttershy curled up into a ball. "Oh. S-so w-we n-n-need to f-find The S-s-stallion?"

Twilight flew up a laid a comforting hove on Fluttershy. The words on the book soon disappeared, as fast as they came. Rainbow Dash's face was frozen.

"Whoa whoa whoa! So we just freed and a thousand year old bad guy?" Rarity was just as frightened as Fluttershy.

"Yes. How did this book get in your shelves anyway Twilight?"

"I don't know. But now that this Stallion is free, we need to destroy him." Spike threw his paws in the air.

"Ugh! It's the battle of King Sombra all over again!"

"Well. The book said we have obstacles to overcome, so where are the obstacles?" Suddenly, dice, six game pieces, and six stone paths appeared on the book. A big glass ball appeared on the floor next to the book. Rainbow picked up a game piece. It was in the shape of a Timberwolf.

"A big board game?" Suddenly, the timberwolf flew onto the book, which now looks like a board. Rainbow flew down and tried to take it off. It was stuck. The ponies gave each other looks.

"Oh I love board games!" Pinkie hopped over and picked up the Phoenix piece.

"Pinkie no!" The gang yelled in unison. Suddenly, the Phoenix opened his wings and flew to the board. It also was stuck.

"Oops. Was I not supposed to do that?" Twilight looked at the board.

"It looks like we need to play the game to find The Stallion of Mexicolt." Twilight picked up the Ursas piece and let it fall onto the board. Closing her eyes, Rarity threw down the dragon.

"Here goes nothin'" Applejack put down the Orthros piece. Fluttershy on the other hand refused to put a piece down. Twilight lightly pushed her toward the game.

"You have to Fluttershy. Don't worry. It will be ok." Hesitantly, Fluttershy pushed the Breezie piece on. With a big flash of light, the ponies fell back. The glass ball had purple fog starting to form inside it. Words started appearing. It said:

_Roll the dice._

**Ok. So this is kind of based of the movie **_**Jumanji. **_**So basically the whole board game thing is **_**Jumanji**_**'s idea. I just added my own stuff to it. I also give credit to My Little Pony for the characters, settings, and stuff. Also, if ANYONE has made kind of the same thing, I'm sorry because I honestly didn't know. I hope you liked this first chapter. Don't worry there are more chapters coming out soon!**


	2. Let the Games Begin

The gang looked over at the pair of dice sitting on the edge of the board. Spike leaned in close. "Roll the dice?"

"Yeah silly! When you play a board game, you roll a die. Here I'll show you!" Pinkie grabbed the dice and rolled it across the board. "I rolled a nine. So then I move my…" As Pinkie was going to move her piece, it magically moved itself. "Hey! I was supposed to do that!" Suddenly, words appeared in the ball.

_Sitting next to the Everfree forest is no good, I would move. I would. _

"What in tarnation does that mean?" Twilight studied the magic ball.

"It's a riddle." Rainbow flew into the air.

"Aw man! I hate riddles!" Suddenly, the ground started to shake beneath their feet. "Guys? What's happening?" Nearby, the Everfree forest's trees were moving. Fluttershy immediately darted toward Ponyville. Suddenly, Timberwolves from every corner of the forest came out. Pinkie ran, making sure Gummy was ok. Applejacks eyes widened.

"Timberwolves! Run!" The rest of the gang darted away, hoping the Timberwolves wouldn't get to them. Immediately, the pegasi, and the alicorn lifted the earth ponies and unicorn off the ground. The Timberwolves jumped up attempting to grab the ponies. Twilight watched the Timberwolves carefully. Half of them continued to jump at them. The other half ran toward Ponyville.

"There headed for Ponyville! We have to warn the citizens!" Twilight was holding Rarity. She moved over to Rainbow Dash who was carrying Pinkie Pie. "Here." Twilight handed her Rarity, then flew over Ponyville.

"Wait! Twilight!" Rainbow had one pony in each hove. The ponies were weighing her down. Rarity looked down to see her getting closer to the Timberwolves.  
"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow boosted her speed, hoping to get them up higher.

Twilight was on top of a building. The ponies were going about there normal days as if nothing was happening. Then again they didn't know what was happening. Twilight panicked when she saw the Timberwolves getting closer. A lot of ponies had already stopped at the site of their new princess.

"Attention everypony!" Now everyone had stopped to listen. "You need to get out of here now! Get on the next train. And if you're a pegasus, grab somepony and go! But please do this in a calm manner!" The ponies went wild. Some of the ponies that were closer to the Everfree forest came running down the street yelling,"Timberwolves! Timberwolves!" That got the crowd going. Pegasi were grabbing wingless ponies' and flying them to a safe spot. Unicorns were using magic to lift earth ponies to a safe spot. Some other ponies made it to the train.

Back with the gang, Rainbow Dash was wearing out. Rarity and Pinkie Pie continued to get closer to the wolves. "Rainbow Dash! Help!" Pinkie slightly enjoyed herself by continuously kicking the wolf under her, but Rarity was freaking out. Fluttershy started to go to her house to put Applejack on the roof, but Timberwolves covered the roof. Fluttershy was starting to wear out too.

Suddenly, while Pinkie was having fun, the wolf under her grabbed her leg. Instantly, Pinkie stopped smiling and started freaking out. "Ow! Hey!" Pinkie tried to push the wolf off, but he wouldn't budge. Rarity tried to help, but that only caused a wolf to grab her.

"Rainbow Dash! Please pull up!"

"I'm trying!" Rainbow pulled harder and harder, but she couldn't get any higher with the Timberwolves holding onto Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Twilight hurried to the girls sides. She first tried to get the wolves off of Pinkie and Rarity. She started tugging and kicking at the wolf holding onto Rarity.

A wolf grabbed onto Gummy and attempted to pull him off. "Don't touch Gummy!" Pinkie freaked and kicked and struggled as hard as she could. The Timberwolf under her got his fair share of bruises and finally let go. With both of her legs free, Pinkie bucked at the Timberwolf holding Gummy, causing his stick arms to fall off. Twilight got the wolf off of Rarity, and Rainbow boosted up. Twilight immediately took Rarity, which took a lot of weight off of Rainbow. The three carrying a friend flew as fast as they could to higher ground. Rainbow and Fluttershy showed the way to Cloudsdale. Once up there, Twilight put a spell on Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack that allowed them to stand on the clouds. Anyone who was at Cloudsdale right then had no idea of what just happened.

Applejack looked over the edge to see Ponyville. The Timberwolves were rummaging through the buildings. Some have gotten bored and started back to the Everfree forest. "That, my friends, was to close for comfort."

"Yeah. Hopefully everypony got out safely" said Rainbow as she joined Applejack.

"I'm sure." Behind them, Pinkie was bouncing around. Gummy had finally let go.

"That is the craziest board game EVER!" Rarity was kissing the clouds, just glad to be on the ground and away from any Timberwolves. Other than talking to Applejack, Rainbow Dash was massaging her wings and hooves. Twilight was just sitting down, trying to catch up on all of the events. Fluttershy was scared out of her mind. Spike walked over to Twilight.

"Some board game huh?"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot in the middle of the group. The ponies, and Spike, jumped back. Rainbow looked up. "How in the world did that happen? We are above the clouds!" A beam where the lightning bolt was shot started to appear. Inside it was a small piece of paper. "We did all that for a piece of paper?" Rainbow approached the paper. As she reached out to it, the beam shocked her. "Ow!"

_The one, who rolled the dice, must be the one to grab the clue._

Rainbow looked over to Pinkie Pie. "That thing means you!"

"Oh yippee! I get to touch the beam!" Pinkie bounced over to the beam with a big smile on her face. She pulled out the paper and the beam disappeared. Pinkie stared at it for a while.

"Read it Pinkie Pie!"

"Alright!" Pinkie opened the folded paper and looked at it. "_The knowledge that you seek can be found in the basement of another mare. Look around, you're already there! _Huh. That's weird."

"It's a clue! A clue to finding The Stallion of Mexicolt!" Twilight grabbed the paper. "We just need to search some basements!" Rarity finally stopped kissing the ground and was up on her feet.

"Basements? Of other ponies?"

"Well that thing said mares specifically."

"Oh. Where do we know where to look? There are thousands of mares in Equestria."

"Yes. But the paper also says were already there." Applejack grabbed the paper.

"Where though? We are above Ponyville, but were standin' in Cloudsdale."  
"True Applejack, but we live in Ponyville." Rainbow flew over.

"Then let's get searching!" Twilight grabbed onto Rarity, and Spike hopped on Twilights back.

"Great. Bring the book." The ponies froze. "Don't any of you have the book?" Everypony shook their heads. "Then where is it?" Twilight then thought. She looked down off the side of the cloud. Timberwolves were in a group down by the big tree. They all seemed occupied on one thing. The book. "Guys. I think the Timberwolves got to the book before we did. We have to save that book!"

"Why? That darn thing almost got us killed!" Applejack, along with Fluttershy, looked over the ledge.

"I know. But we need it to destroy The Stallion! Who knows what terrible things he's doing in Mexicolt right now! One of us, preferably the flyers, need to go down there and save the book."

"N-not m-me." Fluttershy stepped back. Rainbow Dash stepped in.  
"I'll go!" Rainbow didn't wait for a response. She flew down as fast as she could. The Timberwolves noticed her coming, and they were ready to attack. Rainbow lead them through the Everfree forest, where she lost them. Then, she flew above the forest and got a glimpse of the tree. She darted over. The book had not been ruined to badly. She picked up the book and ball, and headed up for Cloudsdale where her friends waited.

"Ok. I got the game. Now let's go search."

The gang went down into Ponyville and searched. It took hours until Pinkie Pie hopped out of Cheerilee's house. She had a small book in her mouth. "Guys I think I found something!" The six rushed to Pinkies side. "I found a book in Cheerilee's basement." Twilight took the book with her magic.

"The Stallion of Mexicolt. This is a book about The Stallion of Mexicolt! Good job Pinkie!" Pinkie smiled with pride. Twilight opened the old book and started to read.

"The Stallion of Mexicolt by an unknown author. The Stallion of Mexicolt is a unicorn. He is a legend in most parts of Mexicolt. The Stallion is a villain. He has special powers that can even beat Princess Celestia. Thousands of years ago, this Stallion was destroying cities, robbing other ponies, and was making the ponies lives miserable. He wanted to take over Equestria. At this time, Princess Luna was not yet trapped in the moon. So, Luna and Celestia worked together to bring him down.

They used the Elements of Harmony to trap the Stallion in an Enchanted Cave. This cave did not allow powers to work. Then, Princess Luna hopped into his dreams and turned him to stone. The Stallion of Mexicolt was no more. Or so the Princesses thought. The Stallion had a journal. Before he started destroying Mexicolt, and attempting to take the throne, he added a bit of his magic to the book. This book would allow him to escape if anyone ever opened it, if something happened to him. He hid the book in a place now known as Ponyville. If he ever did get into trouble, the book would help him escape. The…"

As Twilight was finishing the page, the book started glowing. "I think we should keep playing. This guy sound pretty bad."

"You got that right Sugar Cube."

"Uh huh."

"Yes."

"Yippee doo!"

"Oh yes darling! Oh but how I dread moving forward in this game." Rarity threw her arms across her head as if saying "Woe is me!"

"Whose turn is it?"

"It's Twilights. She threw down her piece after me. Go on Twilight!" Pinkie was wondering what the ball would say next. Twilight shuddered, as she threw down the dice. She rolled a five.

**I think this chapter is pretty cool don't you? I still give some credit to **_**Jumanji **_**and My Little Pony. But I feel like this chapter had a lot of original stuff, you know, from my brain. I also finished those first two chapters fast huh? I'm pretty sure that won't happen again, but who knows. Hopefully you enjoyed this story so far!**


	3. Crazy Storm

**Sorry. My last chapter I forgot to say some stuff. Ok I again give some credit to **_**My Little Pony**_** and **_**Jumanji**_**. Ok. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. When I write I just kind of let it flow. I have an idea in my head, but all the details just flow. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
Oh man! I just hope you enjoy all of them! I also hope that I'm doing well with catching the characters personalities' right. Oh well. **

**Enjoy!**

The magic ball lit up with words once again. The ponies were frightened. Rainbow looked into the ball. "Hey last time we read that things riddles, we almost died! I suggest we…" Rarity interrupted her as she read the words. Rainbow grunted.

_Avalanches, monsoons, and tornados galore, watch out before they hit the main floor!_

"Guys, that doesn't sound promising!"

"No Rainbow, it doesn't." Twilight and the others looked up to see big dark clouds. Rainbow felt a raindrop land on her muzzle.

"Oh man."

Out of the blue, a thunder storm started up. While Pinkie was singing and bouncing around in the rain, Rainbow had a blank face as her, and everyone else's manes, flopped on the sides of their heads. "At least it can't get any worse." Rarity looked up.  
"My mane! Do you know how long it takes to get it looking as beautiful as it is? Or was?" Rarity pulled on her mane, trying to get it better.

Suddenly, a tornado started on one end of Ponyville. With a blank face Twilight looked the tornadoes way. "Have you ever noticed that every time somepony says 'At least it can't get any worse' it usually does?" The others nodded at Twilights comment. Fluttershy tapped Twilights shoulder.

"Um Twilight? We should probably go."

"Yeah…RUN!" The Mane six and Spike ran away from the tornado. The rain got so hard that it started flooding. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle flew out of the water, Rarity levitated a piece of wood for her to ride on, and Applejack and Pinkie Pie grabbed a piece of wood as well and surfed the waves. Pinkie threw her hooves in the air.

"Hey! This is fun! Yee haw!" Rainbow nodded.

"I guess this isn't the worst of things huh." Applejack looked behind her.

"Guys. The riddle said monsoons, tornadoes, AND avalanches!" Rainbow was confused until she looked behind her. The tornado had caused an avalanche of building parts. Spike jumped onto Twilight.

"Why did we have to stay here anyway? We could have been in Cloudsdale right now watching this all happen, not experiencing it!"

"Yeah he has a point."

Suddenly, a young pegasus who goes by the name Derpy Hooves flew in front of them. She was bumping around due to her crossed eyes. Rainbow flew to catch up to her.

"Derpy why would you come down here when you could be above the storm in Cloudsdale?"

"It's not better up there!"

"What do you mean?"

"That storm reached us too!" Rainbow nearly stopped at the news. Derpy flew on ahead. Other pegasi like Star Hunter and Cloud Kicker flew down. Star flew down to Rainbow.

"Girl you and your friends better get out! That storm wiped Cloudsdale out!" He flew up to meet the other pegasi and they all sped up. Rainbow looked behind her. The tornado was no longer visible behind the big avalanche of stuff. With a worried expression, Rainbow sped up.

As they were trying to get away from the storm, Pinkies tail got stuck under the avalanche. "Um guys!" When the others finally realized that Pinkie was stuck, it was too late.

"PINKIE!" Pinkie got sucked into the avalanche and disappeared. Applejack, who was riding along side Pinkie, soon felt the avalanche catching up with her as well.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack disappeared into the avalanche. Rarity tried to move the board faster with her magic, but she got stuck too. Twilight looked down to see her three flightless friends missing under the mess. She wanted to help, but the avalanche of buildings got so big, it was catching up. It would be no help to Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack if she, Rainbow, and Fluttershy got stuck.

"Common guys! Fly faster!" Fluttershy looked down.

"What about the others?"  
"We can't help them if we are stuck ourselves! We can get them out when the avalanche stops!" Fluttershy started whimpering because under that avalanche was her friends.

"I just hope there're ok." Rainbow flew over to Twilight.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Fly as fast as you can Rainbow! Tell the others to do the same!"

"What about you and Fluttershy?"

"We will be fine!"

Twilight looked over at Fluttershy to say, "Right" but Fluttershy was no where to be seen. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Fluttershy is gone. She either got stuck, or she flew really, really fast. Common let's go!" With a flash, Rainbow Dash was off to the other pegasi.

"Twilight?"

"What Spike?" Twilight looked back at Spike to see him looking up. A board flew through the air and banged Twilights head. "Going down." Twilight's body lost energy as she became unconscious and fell through the air.

"Twilight!" Twilight and Spike fell into the massive pile, landing on a mattress. (How convenient!) With Twilight unconscious and Spike there with her, they both got stuck in the avalanche. Rainbow, noticing that all of her friends went down, decided to try and help.

"Guys!" Rainbow Dash flew up closer to the other pegasi. "I need your help!"

"What can we do?" asked Star Hunter.

"I need all of you help to push back this avalanche!" Cloud Kicker, noticing that Rainbow and the others were talking flew up.

"We will get stuck if we try!"

"That is a possibility, but with all of us, we might be able to slow it down and stop it!"

"I think that's a great idea!" yelled Derpy.

"Thank you!" Derpy nodded and flew up to join Rainbow. "Now, are we going to let some storm stop us? No! We literally take out storms for a living! So are we really going to let it bully us around?"

"No!" The pegasi yelled in unison.

"Are we going to let innocent ponies get stuck in there?"

"No!"

"Are we going to show this storm whose boss?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's get in there!"

"Charge!" The ponies yelled. Immediately they all changed course and headed for the avalanche. Derpy, due to her eyes, managed to find an opening and flew right through it on accident.

"Oh it's dark in here." Cloud Kicker pushed at a thick spot and managed to slow that part down. Star Hunter and the other pegasi did the same thing. Rainbow patted herself on the back and joined them.

The tornado fought back hard and the ponies were getting worn out. The avalanche slowed and the ponies were getting excited. "Common! Put your back into it!"

The ponies boosted speed and caused the avalanche to slow down even more. "Star Hunter!"

"Yeah?"

"You and some others go and try to stop that tornado!"

"Alright! Common guys let's go!" Star Hunter and some of his friends flew over the avalanche and headed for the tornado. They flew into the tornado and flew the opposite way, trying to get rid of it. It was strong and Start Hunter only took the strongest flyers. If one pony stopped flying and got stuck in the tornado they could ram into the others, getting them all stuck.

Rainbow looked down from her spot and noticed the book. "Oh no! The book!" Cloud Kicker heard Rainbow and saw her fly down and grab a book.

"Rainbow! What are you doing? It's just a book!" Rainbow ignored her and grabbed the book.

"Wait! Where's the ball?"

"Ball? Rainbow common! What is important right now is getting this avalanche to stop!" Still ignoring her, Rainbow Dash searched through the mess.

"The ball! Where is it?"

"Rainbow! The avalanche!" Rainbow looked up and saw the avalanches wall surrounding her. She flew out of the way just as the wall crashed down. Rainbow Dash flew up and with all of her strength pushed on the avalanche. Finally, Star Hunter and his buds stopped the tornado and the avalanche stopped right in front of the train station. The exhausted ponies yelled in triumph and all rested themselves on top of the stopped avalanche.

Suddenly, Spike popped out of the mess, dragging Twilight up with him. She felt the change and woke up. "Whoa! What happened?" Then as fast as Twilight and Spike came, Applejack popped out.

"That was a ride for sure!" Rainbow flew over to her friends and embraced them.

"Man am I glad you're ok!"

"Yeah Sugar Cube. We are fine! I found a box and climbed in."

"I and Twilight were riding under the wave on a mattress." While they were explaining, Rarity popped out. She was crying.

"Oh my goodness Rarity what happened? Are you hurt?" She looked up at Rainbow with big eyes.

"My hair! It's so me-he-ssy! And I'm covered in mu-huh-hud!" Rainbow wanted to be sympathetic, but she couldn't help but giggle. Twilight looked at the pile.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Pinkie?"

**Looking back at this I realize this story is kind of silly and completely random. Well it may not be the best, but I like it. **

**Ha ha ha and is defiantly fun making it. **

**Credit to **_**Jumanji **_**and **_**My Little Pony**_**. **


	4. Pinkie's Gone Missin'

The ponies searched long and hard for Pinkie Pie. Turns out Fluttershy had flown super fast and she was sitting on the roof of the train station. She flew down to help. Soon all of the ponies including the pegasi were helping to find Pinkie.

Every once and awhile the ponies would find a clue as to where Pinkie was. Like Sassaflash managed to find Gummy under all the mess. He was stuck inside a little glass container biting a piece of wood. They also found Pinkies party cannon. Rainbow Dash threw her hands up in frustration. "We are never going to find her under all of this!"

"We'll find her girls, don't worry. I'm sure she's fine" said Twilight.

"Ew ew ew!" Rarity was jumping around trying to find a dry spot. "I h-hate the m-mud!" Rarity was on the verge of tears. Everyone was digging around trying to find the poor pony.

Soon, it was night time and Princess Luna raised the moon. Almost every pony had dug through the trash to the pavement of the street. Pinkie was no where to be found. The ponies began to wonder if they would ever find Pinkie Pie. Some were wondering if she got hurt. The ponies were exhausted. Some sat on the roofs of buildings that didn't collapse. Many of the ponies were losing hope that they would ever find poor Pinkie.

Many of they ponies fell asleep on the pile of trash. Others, who were awake, were very slow in progress.

It was no use…Pinkie was missing.

**I know it's a short chapter. But there wasn't much else I could put in this one. Basically, I wanted this chapter to focus on the fact that Pinkie was missing. If I added anything else, it would lose that touch. Don't worry. My other chapters won't be this short. And if they are short, that just means a lot of chapters! **

**We will get to the end of this story! **


	5. Moving On

**Pinkie Pie is still missing!**

**Dun Dun DUUUNNN!**

**Enjoy.**

**WARNING: This story is random**

"This is getting ridiculous!" complained Rainbow Dash. "We have almost dug up the whole pile looking for her and she is no where to be seen!"

"We can't just give up Rainbow."

"I know Twilight. But look around. Everypony is exhausted! The ones who haven't fallen asleep look like they are going to pass out!"

"True, but Pinkie needs us."

"Hey guys!" Cloud Kicker started pointing at a spot in the pile. "Over here!" Rainbow and Twilight got a flash of hope. They flew over there before Cloud could finish.

"Did you find…" Rainbows hope vanished when she saw nothing. "Cloud. I hate to tell you this but I think your going crazy."

"No Dash. I saw it move!"

"Like a bug was crawling through it?"

"No! Like somepony was trying to get out!" Rainbow and Twilight looked down.

"Then why haven't you started digging?" Rainbow and Twilight didn't wait for an answer. They dug as hard as they could.

Suddenly, and grayish, purplish hove popped out. Rainbow sat down in disappointment. "It's not Pinkie. Pinkie has a pink coat." Twilight jabbed Rainbow. "Ow!"

"You can still help get the poor thing out!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!" They pulled on the hove and a pegasus popped out. It was Derpy Hooves!

"It was dark in there."

"Oh my gosh Derpy are you ok?"

"I'm fine!"

"How did you get stuck in there?"

"Oh. I flew into a hole." Rainbow laughed. She was glad Derpy was ok. Then Rainbow got a thought.

"Did you by any chance see Pinkie Pie while you were down there?" Derpy simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Twilight suddenly went nuts.

"Where's the book?"

"Twilight I…"

"We really need that book."

"Well actually…"

"How are we suppose to stop The Stallion?"  
"Twilight."

"This is really…"

"TWILIGHT!"

"What?"

"I was trying to say that I have the book."

"The ball too?"

"Unfortunately no." Twilight, thought excited for the book, looked down. Derpy's crossed eyes widened.

"Was it like a crystal ball?" Rainbow looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes." Derpy smiled and started digging through the trash. She disappeared and the ponies were confused. "Why did she do that?" Derpy's head popped up and she was holding the ball! "Derpy!" Rainbow gave Derpy Hooves a hug. "You have no idea how much we need this!"

"And how much we hate this thing" Twilight said.

"It banged into my head when the avalanche stopped." Rainbow looked at her.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yes!"

"Thanks Derpy." Derpy smiled proudly. "Now let's finish this." Fluttershy and the gang came over to the girls.

"But w-what about P-pinkie P-pie?"

"She's not here" announced Star Hunter. "We searched literally everywhere. We got all the ponies we could find to help. No pony has found her." The gang all gasped. Pinkie was gone for sure.

"Well maybe that means she got out and she is safe." Fluttershy was trying to think on the bright side.

"Yeah. Maybe." Rainbow Dash looked at the board. "Well we need to get rid of this Stallion guy. So Pinkie Pie or not, let's keep going. Whose turn is it?" Rarity spoke up.

"My turn. I threw my piece down after Twilight." Rarity opened the book carefully and rolled the dice. The ball turned on once again and words started appearing. Derpy looked amazed. The gang forgot that there were other ponies around. Rarity rolled a 12.

_After the flood, there is either a rainbow…or mud. _

After the ball had finished the words, the water that flooded the streets turned to mud. Mud seeped out of house windows, out of vents, drains, and even trash cans. Rarity went nuts. "Oh my. L-look at th-this." She was trying to stay as calm as possible. The mud started to seep up and cover the trash pile, where the gang was standing. The ponies huddled together as close as they could to stay away from the mud.

Soon enough, the mud completely covered the pile. "EW! GET IT OFF OF ME!" Rarity ran as fast as she could (which was fast) to reach dry ground. Mud flew behind her as she ran.

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike ran/flew after her. Rarity climbed up to the top of her boutique. With the flyers helping, the gang met up with her. Twilight laid a hove on Rarity. "It's ok. Were fine."

"I know that! But my hooves are so dir-her-ty!" Rarity started to whine. While Twilight was comforting Rarity, the other ponies were discussing stuff. Rainbow talked first.

"Aren't we supposed to get a clue or something? I mean we just finished TWO challenges and we haven't gotten one clue." Suddenly, a little rolled up piece of paper dropped on Rainbow's head. "Ouch. Never mind." Applejack laughed and took the paper.

"Ok. Here Rarity. You take it." Rarity grabbed it and opened it.

"It says '_The first step of destroying The Stallion of Mexicolt is finding him. He can be found in the place none other than Mexicolt.'_ So now we need to go all the way to Mexicolt?"

"Yes. Ok. So we first need to get over there. Then we can continue this terrible game."

"Rainbow is right. Let's go. I think we can catch the next train."

"Twilight it might not be working from the mud and trash."

"Yeah your right. Maybe Princess Celestia will let us borrow some chariots."

"Twilight are ya sure ya want to bring the Princesses into all this?" asked Applejack.

"We don't need to go into detail. I'll just tell her the train is busted and we need to get to Mexicolt for a party Pinkie is throwing."

"What if she asks where Pinkie is?"

"We'll tell her she's already there."

"Well what if she asks to come?"

"Then we can tell her she has enough to do."

"I don't know Twilight."

"Common. Even if she does find out what's the worst that could happen?"

"Ok let's go then."

"Great. Spike, write this down:

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I was wondering if I and my friends could borrow some chariots. See, Pinkie Pie is throwing us six a party, but it's not in Ponyville. Pinkie is already there. She won't tell us where it is exactly, but she gave us directions. Anyway, the train is out so we can't take that. Pinkie Pie doesn't know the train is out and we don't want to disappoint her. You know how she is with her parties. _

_The party is in a couple of days so if we can use the chariots, we need them soon. I'm sorry and I know your busy and all, but if it wouldn't be too much, we would really appreciate it. Thanks!_

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Twilight Sparkle_

"Ok Spike. You got that"

"Yes." Spike used his fire breath to blow the letter to Celestia. Almost immediately Spike burped up a letter. He picked it up and opened it. "It's from Celestia." Twilight levitated the letter to her.  
"That was quick."

_Dear Princess Twilight,_

_ Of course you can use my chariots. I just wish it was a better time. I can get the chariots to you in the morning, but I will need them back in four days. I have a big thing myself going on in Saddle Arabia next week. I hope you enjoy your party. _

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Princess Celestia_

"Great! Now we just have to wait for the chariots to come." The ponies decided to go to sleep through all of the commotion and get some rest. When the morning came, the chariots were waiting with royal guards ready to pull the girls to there destination. There were six chariots.

"Ok girls. Let's pick a chariot and go." The guards helped the girls into the chariots, which Rarity liked. She flipped her hair, attempting to flirt with the guard.

"Where to Princess?"

"Um…Mexicolt please."

"Yes." The guards signaled to each other and then they were off. Off to Mexicolt.

**Ok seriously while I was making this I realized something. This is probably one of the most random stories. I mean all of the stories technically are random, but every line seems to be random.**

**Is it just me, or is my story changing almost every paragraph to something random? **

**Hence the name rainbowllamaRANDOM5.**

**Hehehehe.**

**Oh well. **

**I know my story is kind of weird, but that's what makes it unique. **

**Hehehehe. **

**Ok. No more chapters will be uploaded today. **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	6. Disappearing

The girls exited in a desert area. It was dry and sandy. Cactus covered the land. Rarity flashed boots onto her hooves. "Ugh! I hate the dirt!" No one else cared about their surroundings. They got out of the chariots, thanked the guards, and sent them on their way.

"Wait. Twilight?"

"Yes Rainbow?"

"Won't the guards tell Celestia where we are?"

"Maybe. But that won't matter. She will probably be too occupied to care."

"Ok. If you say so. Can we just finish this game already?"

"Ok impatient one." Twilight laughed at Rainbows urgency to keep going. When Twilight knew for sure that the guards were out of site, she pulled out the book.

"Oh how I hate that book." Rarity stared at the book.

Twilight opened it up. "How are we supposed to play without poor Pinkie?"

"We will just have to hope one of us reaches the end before its Pinkie Pie's turn, Applejack."

"Oh. Ok."

"Whose turn is it now?"

"It's mine." Applejack reached for the dice. "I don't know what's going to happen when I roll this dice, but we all need to be prepared for anything."

"It will probably be something weird." Rainbow looked at the board.

"Haven't they been weird this whole time?"

"Yup." Applejack threw down the die, rolling a two.

"Hey Applejack! You rolled doubles! Two ones!"

"Great observation Rainbow!"  
"No! With this board game, something weird is probably going to happen!" Worried, the gang turned to the ball.

_Two things will happen here, one far, and one near._

"What in tarnation does that mean?" Suddenly, Applejacks ears went from small, to long fluffy ears at the top of her head. "What just happened? What are you all staring at?"

The gang stared at her new ears. Rainbow couldn't help but laugh. "Come on guys." Applejacks floppy ears fell in front of her face. "AH!" Applejack tugged at her ears!

"My ears! What happened to my ears?"

"Oh darling! You ears are the last thing you should be worrying about!"

"What?" Applejacks tail was no longer long. It was short and fluffy. "What is happening to me?"

"Never mind that."

"Rainbow!"  
"I'm sorry! But it's not really the worst thing that could happen."

"Ugh. You try having floppy ears and a fluffy tail!"  
"What I mean is, is that the riddle said that two things would happen!"

"Yeah, my tail and my ears…" Fluttershy gasped.

"And your muzzle!"  
"Oh now what?" Rarity grabbed a mirror out from her pack and levitated it in front of Applejack. Her muzzle turned into a small nose that twitched. Fluttershy smiled.

"If I'm not mistaken Applejack, I'd say your turning into a cute, little rabbit!"

"Oh no!"

Suddenly the ground started to shake. It caused the ponies to fall over. Up ahead, a pack of wolves appeared. Normal ones. Once Applejack noticed the wolves, she went full rabbit. She shrunk down to a rabbit's size and had the body of a rabbit. The only thing not different was her colors.

She noticed the wolves, and in a split second, Applejack ran as fast as she could. Wolves were one of the many enemies of a rabbit. They passed the others completely, only chasing Applejack.

"Applejack!" Rainbow flew as fast as she could, trying to knock out the wolves. A few fought back, hurting her wing.

Applejack found a hole and hopped into it. The wolves couldn't reach her and gave up. "That was easier than most of those obstacles." The gang walked over to the hole and looked into it. Fluttershy was the first to speak.

"It's ok Applejack. The wolves are gone." When she looked into the hole, she saw Applejack being dragged under.

"Help! Help me!"

"Applejack!" Fluttershy stuck her hove into the hole. Applejack tried to grab it, but she failed and was dragged deeper into the hole. "APPLEJACK! NO!" Soon she disappeared. Fluttershy sat back. Tears trickled down her face. "Now we've lost Pinkie _and _Applejack." Twilight laid a hove on her shoulder. "Plus, Applejack was so cute!" Rainbow kicked at the soft sand.

"This is not cool! At all!"

"Your right Rainbow. But the faster we finish this game and destroy The Stallion, the faster everything will go back to normal!"  
"Your right Twilight. Let's keep going. Fluttershy…" Fluttershy looked up.

"Yeah?"

"It's…you're turn." Fluttershy scooted back.

"Oh no! You can't make me play that game! It's a death trap I tell you!"

"It's the only way Fluttershy!"  
"NO!"

"Please darling! It's our only hope! Think about Applejack and Pinkie Pie! If we finish this, we might get them back" explained Rarity.

"Oh!"  
"Come on dear! For us?"

"If I roll that dice, another one of us could disappear! Its just to dangerous!"  
"Fluttershy, who knows what Applejack and Pinkie Pie are going through. The only way we can even get close to saving them is if _you _roll the dice!"  
"Twilight, every pony would be better without that game! Lets just destroy it, maybe everything will go back to normal!"

"No! Fluttershy, this book is our only hope of finding The Stallion!"  
"Why would you want to find him? I don't want to!"  
"Fluttershy! It's our only hope!" Fluttershy glanced at the game. She was only seven spaces away from finishing the game. "You only need to roll a seven Fluttershy!" With a gulp, Fluttershy moved over to the board. She picked up the dice and rolled them. The first on landed on a five. The second one was on its side. A two appeared and the pegasus gained hope. As it was about to land on two, a gust of wind blew and it landed on one.

"No! We were so close!" Fluttershy's piece moved six spaces. The ball glowed and Fluttershy jumped.

_As you come to an end on your journey, you must remember, you're in a hurry. _

"What?"

"Oh come on! Let's just end this game!" Rainbow threw her hooves in the air. "Ok magical journal! Where is it? Where's the obstacle?" Nothing happened. "WHAT? Are you serious right now? You have got to be kidding me!"

Suddenly, a little piece of paper flew to the ground. It fell open, and the ponies surrounded it.

_This is another clue. It's not over._

"Oh yeah! Cause that's not obvious!"

"Rainbow calm down" warned Twilight.

"Calm down? Calm down! I am calm!"

"No dear, I don't believe you are."

"I am calm Rarity! I just want this game to be over with! I want everything to go back to the way it was! Why did we have to open the book anyway? It only ruined everything! And now we have to go out and fight some 'Stallion' and our friends are missing!"  
"I know its hard Rainbow, but were so close! Let's go!"

"Your right Fluttershy. I'm sorry guys it's just…"

Out of nowhere, a sand storm erupted. "Oh come on!" Plants shot up from the ground and grabbed onto the ponies legs. They struggled to get out. "A little late don't you think?" The sand storm headed for them. Twilight turned her head away from the storm and closed her eyes.

"Close your eyes everypony!" Without hesitation, the ponies shut there eyes. The storm blew there manes away from there faces. Rarity felt this and started wailing.

"My mane! Not again!" As the storm went away, the ponies opened there eyes. Rainbow looked around. There legs were covered with sand.

"Hey that wasn't so bad!" Rainbow looked up. "That was easy huh…guys?" Rarity and Fluttershy had disappeared into thin air, literally. Only Twilight and Rainbow remained.


	7. Rainbow's Turn

Rainbow paced the sand. "What are we going to do? Only you and I remain! How are we supposed to keep going?"  
"We play. That's all we can do!"  
"This game is the reason our friends are gone!"  
"I know. It stinks really, but they would want us to keep going."  
"How do we know they aren't dead?"  
"That's crazy talk. Besides, if we finish, it will all go back to normal."  
"I hope your right." Rainbow Dash reached out for the game. She opened the book to reveal the board. The dice lay next to her piece. "It's my turn."  
"You only need to roll a five." Rainbow nodded and reached out for the dice.

"Here goes nothing!" Rainbow tossed the dice onto the board. She rolled a two. "No! I only need three more!" Twilight was sad now to. "It's not my turn! How are we going to find The Stallion if we can't keep going?" Twilight didn't answer. "Twilight."

Rainbow looked behind her to stare at Twilight. "Twilight?" Twilight was gone. "No! This can't be happening!" Rainbow raced to look at the ball.

_The time has come to end. _

"WHAT! THAT DOESN'T EVEN RHYME!" Rainbow fell down. They were getting so close to ending. "Why did we have to open that book? Our lives would have been so much better without it!"

In anger, Rainbow Dash slipped her foot under the book and flipped it. It fell a couple feet away from her. She slashed at the ball hard, though it was unbreakable. She finally realized this and stopped. She laid on her back, a tear strolling down her face.

Soon night came and the nocturnal critters came out. It didn't bother Rainbow Dash too much. Every once and a while, Rainbow would look to see a snake, or a scorpion, or some dangerous animal very close and she would move. Now she was in the air on a cloud. She ditched the book and the ball, hoping it would be destroyed by the critters. "Maybe I should have let those Timberwolves destroy that book. Maybe I…maybe I…" Soon enough, Rainbow fell asleep.

_Rainbow stood in a castle. It was old and creepy. Sand was everywhere. There was no light except for a little torch that Rainbow was carrying. The castle had windows, but no light seeped through them as if they were in eternal night. _

_ Curious Rainbow flew up to the windows. Instead of finding an eternal night, she found sand. The whole castle was covered in sand. "Must be buried or something" Rainbow thought. _

_ For a while, Rainbow Dash flew through the castle, hoping to find a way out. When she started hearing her name being called through the abandoned walls, Rainbow started to freak out. _

_ She flew faster, desperately trying to find an exit. "Rainbow! Rainbow!" The voice was haunting, and it echoed through the walls. "I need to talk to you! Rainbow!" Finally, Rainbow found a wooden door that led outside. It was locked, so Rainbow Dash flew hard into the door, hoping to bang it open. _

_ As the voice got closer, Rainbow flew harder. She was starting to weaken at the continuous banging of her head. Finally, she busted down the door._

_A pile of sand fell on top of her when she opened it. She tried to keep from being buried alive, but her head pounded and soon she gave up. After a while, her head stopped aching, and Rainbow Dash was able to escape. When she finally poked her head out, a mare stared at her. "AH!" _

"_Sorry for scaring you!" The mare helped Rainbow out of the sand. When Rainbow's vision cleared, she realized the mare was Princess Luna. _

"_Princess Luna? What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to help you. I and Princess Celestia found out about this board game."  
"How?"  
"We were informed by Spike and the royal guards."  
"Oh man!"  
"Don't worry Rainbow Dash. You are not in any trouble."  
"Good."  
"I found out that you're giving up?"  
"Well I guess. My friends have all disappeared and I'm stuck in the middle of a desert with nopony around!"  
"That's not the Rainbow Dash I know."  
"What?"  
"The Rainbow Dash I know never gives up, especially if her friends are in danger."_

"_Well yeah but…"  
"Your friends need you! All of Equestria does. The Stallion of Mexicolt is a very evil stallion and he will stop at nothing to get revenge." The castle started to fade, and Luna was leaving. That meant Rainbow was waking up._

"_Wait Luna!"  
"We are counting on you Rainbow Dash!" At that, Rainbow woke up._

She woke up and rubbed her head. "There counting on me." Rainbow Dash looked down at the book and ball. They were in perfect condition. "Let's do this."

Rainbow reviewed her dream. It was suspicious. "I was in a old castle, it was under sand. Huh." Rainbow picked up some sand and let it run down her hove. "Where am I going to find a castle under a ton of sand?" Rainbow looked down at her hove. "Duh! I'm sitting on a ton of sand!"

Rainbow Dash immediately started digging. Almost immediately, she fell into a small, rock room. "Ouch." She looked around to see she was in a cell. "Am I in a dungeon? Oh well. At least I found a part of a creepy, underground castle. Wait. We were standing on this the whole time?" Rainbow slapped her head, when evil laughter filled the dungeon.

"You finally figured it out!" Rainbow flinched.

"What was that?"  
"Oh…so you haven't figured it out." Rainbow paused, looking around trying to figure out what was talking.

"Haven't figured what out?" The voice just laughed.

"Why, that your in a dungeon in my castle of course."  
"Duh! I knew that!"  
"Oh miss smarty pants! Well, do you know who _I _am?"  
"Well no."  
"Thought so."  
"Well whoever you are, you won't get away with…whatever…you're…doing." The voice laughed again.

"I already have!"  
"Oh yeah? Well every time some evil guy says something like that they usually fail!" The voice paused.

"No matter! I'm no ordinary villain!"  
"Whatever." Rainbow sat, knowing she would be there a while. "What do you want?" The voice suddenly got angry.

"Revenge! Revenge on every single pony that EVER got in my way!"  
"Wow. You hold a real grudge huh?"  
"_No_!" Rainbow frowned at his sarcasm.

"Wait. Revenge?"  
"Were you not listening?"  
"No. YOU'RE THE STALLION OF MEXICOLT!"

"Ding ding ding! And Rainbow Dash finally figures it out!" His evil, happy expression returned. Rainbow's expression was angry. She got up and places her hooves around the metal bars.

"You evil little…!"

"My plan is almost complete. Then all I have to do is rule Equestria!"

"How are how going to do that? There are millions of ponies who will go against you!"

"What ponies?" Rainbow gasped as she looked around.

Ponies from everywhere in Equestria were locked up. Derpy Hooves, Star Hunter, and Cloud Kicker were in the cells beside her. "What did you do?"  
"I simply took all of the ponies all over the world and trapped them here. We wouldn't want them to have the opportunity to stop me no would we?"  
"Evil. Just evil."  
"Why thank you." Rainbow thought.

"Show yourself you criminal!"  
"Gladly." Out of the dark shadow in front of her came a figure.

"DISCORD?"

"Hello Dashy!" Rainbow started to struggle.

"How could you?"  
"Well actually…"  
"Get out of my way!" Now Rainbow was confused. Another figure appeared from the darkness. He pushed passed Discord to reveal himself. A big, black coated stallion appeared. He had huge wings that were like none other. His horn was broken and his ear had a cut. His eyes were bright red, and he had fangs, His mane was red, gray, and black. It was spiked, but it flowed peacefully along his back. His tail was spiked also. He was also taller than any pony that Rainbow had ever seen.

"The Stallion of Mexicolt" Rainbow muttered in fear.

**Sorry that I haven't worked on this for a bit. Oh and… dun Dun DUUNN! **


	8. End of the Line

"Right again Miss Dash." Rainbow Dash didn't know whether to be scared or angry. Rainbow looked around the dungeon.

"Your plain evil. And what is Discord doing here? I thought he was good!"  
"Thought is right Rainbow. Mr. Mexicolt here offered me a job that I couldn't pass up!"  
"A job?"  
"Well. A partnership. How do you think all of those crazy things happened?" Rainbow's eyes widened.

"IT WAS YOU!"  
"Yup. I preferred for chocolate milk to come out of all of the buildings, but The Stallion said it would be too obvious and refused. So I did mud instead. Close enough."  
" I thought the journal, or book, contained magical properties of its own."  
"Ah Dash, I see you read the book about me. Well it does, but using Discord's magic was easier and quite funny." Rainbow didn't know what to say. There were two enemies here? And wait. Where are her friends?  
"What did you do with my friends?"  
"Oh the others. Well they are special. Being the Elements of Harmony and all."  
"Im an Element too you know."  
"Yes I know. You just happened to fall through the wrong hole. No biggy though."  
"My friends?"  
"Oh yeah!" The Stallion clapped his hooves together and the line of cells in front of Rainbow turned. On the back was a wall. Her friends were sitting on the floor, with chains on one leg that were attached to the wall. One pair of chains was empty. It was probably meant for her.

"Let us out, you big bully!" Pinkie Pie was angry, though her high voice still brightened the room.

"PINKIE! APPLEJACK, RARITY YOUR ALL HERE AND OK!"  
"I told you we, well, they were fine." Twilight smiled a little.

"Here are your friends! Well, I'll leave you to the reunion. Discord!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Watch these ponies while I go and enjoy myself."  
"Um…ok." Discord magically flashed a chair on the side of the wall. He flashed into a cop outfit and was holding a key ring. He flew over to the chair and sat. Rainbow attempted to break the bars again, but it didn't work.

"Discord! Why are you doing this? He's probably using you! Just like Lord Tirek."  
"No. The Stallion is different."  
"Uh huh." Knowing Discord wouldn't listen to reason, Rainbow tried something else. She mouthed to Twilight. She mouthed," Help me with these bars!" Twilight got the picture instantly, and a big pink beam started to form from her horn. Discord saw this and reacted.

"No no no!" He smiled as he made Twilights and Rarity's horns disappear. Rainbow grunted. She remembered that Discord also had powers. She needed to try something new. Rainbow thought for hours. Discord finally fell asleep, for real. Rainbow took this as an opportunity.

Rainbow Dash looked around and spotted some dried roots poking out from the side of the cell. She broke a couple and attempted to tie them together. Once they were tied, it made a long line. She used it to attempt to grab the keys. Poking them through the cell bars and through the key ring, Rainbow pulled back the line and grabbed the keys. Discord was starting to wake up and Rainbow knew she had to move quickly.

She unlocked her cell and flew out just as Discord woke up. "Hey! What are you doing out?"  
"Flying. Duh." Rainbow flew over and attempted to unlock her friends. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were free, but Discord had levitated the keys from Rainbow before she could continue. Applejack went to work, bucking at the locks and breaking them. The ponies ran free and aimed at Discord.

There were too many ponies and Discord could not defend himself very well. Twilight and Rarity's horns reappeared and they went into action. Fluttershy was just helping free ponies.

"End of the line, Discord!"  
"You think you can stop me? I'm the Lord of Chaos!" Discord teleported out of the path of the ponies and went to work. He made horns vanish, he made wings turn to mush, and he trapped others in an assortment of things. Rainbow and her friends hid in a cell as Discord let his rage out.

"What can we do?"  
"I'll give him a piece of my mind." Rainbow pretended to roll up her sleeves and started to storm off. Applejack grabbed her arm before she could continue.

"Maybe Fluttershy could do her stare on him."  
"Pinkie, her stare doesn't work on Discord" explained Rarity.

"Oh."

"I could use my magic on him!"  
"I don't know if that will work Twilight" said Applejack.

"What about the Elements of Harmony!"  
"We don't have time to get those!" Rainbow looked down. Then it hit her.

"Ok. I have a plan."

"What?" asked the others in unison.

"Well I don't know how to get rid of Discord…but." Rainbow and the others huddled as Rainbow explained.

"That's a great plan Rainbow!"  
"Thanks Applejack."

"So I need to go get the book?"  
"Yes Fluttershy! Hurry!" Fluttershy nodded and flew out the hole that Rainbow Dash fell in. Rainbow felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Derpy Hooves, Star Hunter, and Cloud Kicker.

"We want to help!" Derpy smiled.

"Great! You guys distract Discord. Make sure he doesn't see…" A boom startled every pony even Discord.

"What happened?" It was The Stallion.

"Um sir! This isn't what it looks like."  
"I asked you to simply keep these ponies in check!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Do I have to do everything myself?" Fluttershy flew in with the book in her hooves.

"I have the…AH!" Fluttershy dropped the book open and flew as fast as she could away from The Stallion. He teleported in front of her with a smile.

"And were are we going?" He grabbed the tuft of her fur and brought her back to the group. His smile vanished. He threw Fluttershy onto the floor, staring at the larger group of ponies. Her friends were instantly to Fluttershy's side.

Rainbow looked behind The Stallion and noticed the book. She looked up to make sure The Stallion of Mexicolt wasn't looking.

She started to army crawl toward the book. Her friends saw what she was doing and went to work. "You big bully!" Twilight shot at The Stallion and he fell back.

He angrily got up and used his powers and shot at Twilight. His and her beams collided and made an explosion.

Rainbow was at the book and he opened it. She rolled the dice and screamed for joy when she rolled a three. Her piece didn't move. The balls words made her frown.

_You can only roll when it is your turn. _

Rainbow looked behind her when she saw The Stallion coming at her. She flew at him, but ducked so he flew into the wall. Rainbow went to Pinkie Pie. "You have to roll! It depends on you Pinkie!" Pinkie Pie, realizing this was serious nodded and put a hand to her forehead.

"Alrighty!" Pinkie Pie ran toward the book when The Stallion noticed. He came at her full speed. He rammed into her and she slid across the floor. "Hey big meany! That hurt!"

Rainbow was on fire. She went super fast toward The Stallion. Like many times, The Stallion moved over and Rainbow rammed into the wall.

"You're all doomed. DOOMED!" His red eyes started to glow and that scared everyone. Cloud Kicker came at him with her hind legs and Star Hunter joined.

The Stallion blocked from their blow.

Next came Derpy Hooves. Even with her crossed eyes, Derpy aimed correctly and The Stallion flew across the room from her blow. Derpy congratulated herself and smiled.

Pinkie attempted to reach the board.

She grabbed the dice and quickly rolled right as The Stallion levitated her out of the way. She needed a six.

The first dice rolled on a three. The other one was continuing to roll. The Mane 6 tensed as they watched the dice. The Stallion had Pinkie cornered and was about to get her when the dice landed.

Nopony could see the number, so they watched Pinkie's piece move. It moved right into the finish area. Pinkie smiled at The Stallion. "Any last words?"  
"Yup! Bye bye!"  
"What?" The book floated and shot beams out of its pages. The Stallion of Mexicolt's eyes widened. A big beam shot at him. It started to drain his powers. The Stallion floated to the ground hung his head. The book created a small storm. The book and the ball floated into one again. It turned into the locked book it was and was glowing. Then it exploded.

The Stallion fell to the floor. "Is he dead?" Suddenly, The Stallion groaned and sat up. He started laughing.

"You think it was that easy?"  
"Well actually…" Pinkie started.

"Its not!" Suddenly A flash of light filled the room. Princesses Celestia and Luna appeared with Spike by their side. Spike opened a box to reveal the Elements of Harmony.

"Need these?" Celestia smiled at the girls.

"Sorry guys. I couldn't keep it in." Twilight hugged Spike.

"It's ok. Actually, thanks for helping."

The girls quickly grabbed the Elements and put them on. Discord, knowing there power, ran into hiding.

"Oh gosh." They went into the process. They all started to float and Twilights eyes were pure white. With a boom, a bang, and a beam, The Stallion was gone. When the girls focused again, they were terrified.

"Where did he go?" Celestia smiled.

"Don't worry. We trapped him somewhere where he will never get out. Never."  
"Good."

The ponies all set for Ponyville. Because the book and The Stallion of Mexicolt had been destroyed, everything was back to normal. Ponyville and Cloudsdale were fixed and the ponies that lived there were fine. The Mane 6 clapped there hooves and celebrated. The Stallion of Mexicolt had been destroyed and the ponies were able to get back to there normal lives.

**Me: The End!**

**Hehehehe. Thanks for reading this far! You guys are awesome! **

**Oh and… Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**


End file.
